Heart To Hurt
by NanaFujoshi
Summary: Tao mencintai Kris. Dengan melihat senyuman Kris saja, sudah dapat membuat Tao senang sekali. Apalagi sekarang? Ketika Tao sudah menjadi 'kekasih' Kris. "Tao, apa kau puas dengan hanya menjadi selingkuhan Kris?" "Kau kan tau Kris hanya mencintai Xiumin." "Tapi Xiumin-ge hanya mencintai Chen-ge." Bad Summary. KrisTao/TaoRis. Slight!KrisMin/ChenMin/ChanTao. BL. DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

Heart To Hurt

Cast: EXO

Summary: Tao mencintai Kris. Dengan melihat senyuman Kris saja, sudah dapat membuat Tao senang sekali. Apalagi sekarang? Ketika Tao sudah menjadi 'kekasih' Kris. "Tao, apa kau puas dengan hanya menjadi selingkuhan Kris?" "Kau kan tau Kris hanya mencintai Xiumin." "Tapi Xiumin-ge hanya mencintai Chen-ge." Bad Summary. KrisTao/TaoRis. Slight!KrisMin/ChenMin/ChanTao. BL. DLDR!

-0-

"Hei, lihat itu! Ada Kris sunbae dan Xiumin sunbae!"

"Ya! Astaga, mereka cocok sekali!"

"Iya, yang satu sangat tampan, dan yang satu sangat imut!"

Bisik-bisik itu terhenti ketika seorang namja bermata panda memasuki kantin. Namja bermata panda yang bernama Tao itu langsung terlihat kebingungan.

"Baekhyun hyung, kenapa mereka semua berhenti berbicara?" bisik Tao pada Baekhyun yang berada di sampingnya "Apakah kehadiran-ku mengganggu mereka?"

"Tidak. Sudahlah, lupakan saja, Tao-ie," kata Baekhyun "Mereka hanya kaget karena kau tiba-tiba masuk. Sudah ayo duduk."

Baekhyun langsung menarik tangan Tao dan membawa-nya menuju salah satu tempat yang kosong. Yah, sebenarnya hanya satu tempat yang tersisa. Jadi, mau tak mau mereka harus duduk di tempat itu. Walaupun, itu adalah keputusan yang salah, menurut Baekhyun.

Tempat duduk mereka menghadap langsung kearah dua pasangan yang sedang ber lovey-dovey ria. Kris dan Xiumin. Pasangan yang diship kan oleh banyak orang di SM High School.

Baekhyun yang menyadari akan pemandangan itu langsung memperhatikan ekspresi Tao. Tao terlihat menundukkan wajahnya dan sibuk memakan makanannya. 'Akting yang bagus,' pikir Baekhyun 'Tapi tak cukup bagus untuk mengelabui-ku.'

Baekhyun sudah tau kalau Tao menyimpan suatu perasaan pada Kris. Suatu perasaan yang lebih dari teman. Dan Baekhyun juga tau, kalau hubungan antara Tao dan Kris bukanlah hubungan antara sunbae-hoobae lagi sekarang. Hubungan mereka… lebih spesial. Hanya saja, hubungan itu adalah suatu hubungan yang salah.

"Tao?" panggil Baekhyun "Kenapa menunduk terus?"

Tao mengangkat wajahnya. Namun, ia tidak menatap ke pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Ia langsung menoleh cepat kearah Baekhyun.

"Hehe, aku hanya sedang lapar saja, hyung. Makanya aku sangat fokus untuk memakan makananku," kata Tao sambil memasang senyum cerah-nya "Oh ya, kenapa hyung tidak memakan makanan-mu?"

"Aku baru mau memakannya," jawab Baekhyun "Oh ya. Aku ingin bertanya pada-mu."

"Bertanya apa?"

"Tao, apa kau puas dengan hanya menjadi selingkuhan Kris?" tanya Baekhyun pelan. Takut menyakiti hati namja manis di hadapannya itu "Maksudku, yah, kau kan hanya…"

"Aku sudah cukup puas, ge," Tao memotong ucapan Baekhyun "Aku sudah cukup puas dengan hanya menjadi selingkuhannya. Aku puas. Selama ia ada di sampingku, aku puas."

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia mengerti, sangat mengerti. Ia tau kalau Tao mencintai Kris. Sangat mencintai, malahan. Kris itu… cinta pertama Tao. Bahkan Tao sudah kegirangan seperti seorang gadis ketika menceritakan kejadian Kris meminta Tao untuk menjadi selingkuhannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak dapat melupakan moment itu. Moment dimana Tao sangat senang.

"Kau kan tau kalau Kris hanya mencintai Xiumin," kata Baekhyun "Ia tidak pernah mencintai-mu."

"Xiumin-ge juga hanya mencintai Chen-ge," balas Tao "Tapi itu tak menjadi penghalang bagi Kris-ge dan Xiumin-ge untuk bersama."

"Hhh. Kau hanya… tidak mengerti," kata Baekhyun sambil mengaduk-aduk makaannya "Sudahlah, cepat habiskan makanan-mu, lalu aku akan mengantarkan-mu ke kelas."

"Arraseo,"

-0-

"Tao, aku punya album baru Bigbang di rumah, kau mau lihat?" tanya Chanyeol, teman sebangku Tao "Aku juga punya album baru Super Junior dan SNSD."

"Apa? Kau punya album baru Bigbang?" Tao terlihat sangat kaget "Kyah! Chanyeollie! Kenapa kau bisa mendapatkannya? Aku sudah berkeliling ke semua tempat dan ternyata sudah habis semua! Ahh! Kau benar-benar beruntung!"

"Tentu saja," kata Chanyeol dengan ekspresi bangga "Kau tau? Aku harus mengantri dua jam untuk mendapatkan album ini."

"Uhh! Aku benar-benar iri," kata Tao sambil mempoutkan bibirnya "Kau benar-benar beruntung, Yeollie!"

"Haha, aku memang beruntung," balas Chanyeol "Jadi bagaimana? Mau ikut ke rumah-ku, tidak?"

"Umm…," Raut wajah Tao terlihat ragu "Aku ingin sekali, tapi, nanti sepulang sekolah aku ada acara."

"Acara apa? Acara dengan Kris sunbae lagi?"

Ucapan Chanyeol sukses membuat Tao terdiam. Tao bertanya-tanya dalam hati, kenapa Chanyeol bisa tau? Ia bahkan belum bercerita pada siapa-siapa. Pada Baekhyun saja belum.

"Ke-Kenapa Chanyeol bisa tau?"

"Hanya insting," balas Chanyeol "Kau mau kemana lagi?"

"Aku mau ke toko buku," jelas Tao "Kata Kris-ge, ada buku yang sangat penting dan harus ia beli secepatnya."

"Hhh. Padahal kan ada Xiumin sunbae. Kenapa harus kau?" kata Chanyeol. Chanyeol berusaha keras untuk menjaga intonasi-nya "Ia mulai menganggap-mu. Sepertinya."

Tao hanya diam. Di sekolah ini memang hanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang tau kalau Tao memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari sunbae-hoobae dengan Kris. Yang lainnya? Tidak tau. Bahkan kakak Tao, Luhan, sama sekali tidak tau bahwa adiknya tengah menyukai seseorang.

"Yeollie, mianhae, ne?" Tao mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia menatap Chanyeol "Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali ikut ke rumah-mu, tapi aku sudah keburu janji dengan Kris-ge."

Ketika Tao mengeluarkan jurus aegyo-nya, Chanyeol langsung mengalihkan pandangan dari namja itu. Ia berusaha keras menyembunyikan semburat merah yang muncul di pipi-nya.

"I-Iya, aku maafkan, kok. Lagipula aku tidak marah," balas Chanyeol

"Benarkah? Uwaa Yeollie baik sekali," kata Tao senang "Gomawo, ne?"

Chanyeol hanya menganggukan kepalanya kaku. Ia benar-benar tidak habis fikir mengapa semburat merah bisa muncul di pipinya dengan sebegitu mudahnya. Hanya karena aegyo dari namja bernama Huang Zi Tao itu.

"N-Ne…,"

-0-

Tao melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju kelas 3-2. Tempat dimana Kris berada sekarang.

Jadwal pulang murid kelas tiga memang sedikit lebih lama dari kelas satu dan dua karena ada pelajaran tambahan. Tapi tetap saja, Tao tak ingin terlambat barang sedikit-pun.

Dan benar saja, ketika berada di dekat kelas 3-2, para murid di dalam masih belajar. Akhirnya Tao mendudukkan dirinya di bangku yang ada. Tempat ia bisa mengamati keadaan kelas tanpa terlihat.

Mata Tao terpaku pada pemandangan Kris yang terlihat tengah bersurat-suratan dengan Xiumin. Tao sudah tau apa yang ada di dalam surat itu tanpa harus melihat isinya. Pasti isi surat itu adalah puisi dari Kris untuk Xiumin. Kris memang termasuk orang yang puitis dan romantis. Membuat ia menjadi namja ideal untuk para yeoja maupun namja di luar sana. Menurut Tao, Xiumin begitu beruntung karena bisa mendapatkan cinta dari seorang Wu Yi Fan.

Jangan anggap kalau Tao mendapat perhatian yang sama dari Kris. Kris tidak pernah membuat kata-kata puitis untuk Tao. Kris tidak pernah memberikan perhatian yang sama dengan yang ia berikan pada Xiumin. Bagi Kris, Tao hanyalah 'alat' untuk memuaskan diri-nya. Bukan, bukan memuaskan dirinya dalam hal 'itu', tapi, lebih seperti untuk menggembirakan diri. Karena, Kris sendiri sudah tau kalau Xiumin tidak mencintai dirinya. Tapi mencintai Chen.

Dan dengan ikhlas-nya, Tao menerima itu semua. Ia menerima diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Kris. Mau bagaimana lagi? Tao sudah sangat mencintai Kris. Tao sudah menyukai Kris sejak pertama kali ia melihat namja itu di lapangan sekolah. Dan Tao sangat bahagia ketika ia bisa dekat dengan Kris, bahkan sekarang sudah bisa menjadi… yah, itu lah.

Tao tau, konsekuensi mencintai seseorang adalah seperti ini. Hati tersakiti dan terus merasa sesak. Terutama jika dia mencintai seseorang yang sudah menjadi kekasih. Begini lah, akhirnya. Tersakiti terus menerus.

BRAAK

Tao tersentak kaget ketika mendengar bunyi pintu yang di buka secara tiba-tiba. Saat itu juga Tao menyadari penyebabnya. Ternyata anak-anak kelas tiga sudah dibolehkan pulang. Karena itu semua orang perlahan mulai berhamburan keluar dari kelas.

Tao dapat melihat bahwa Kris dan Xiumin belum keluar dari kelas mereka. Ternyata penyebabnya adalah… Kris memang sengaja menunggu kelas sepi untuk merangkul Xiumin dan berjalan keluar bersama-nya. Membuat Tao merasa sesak ketika melihatnya. Tapi, Tao berusaha tersenyum.

"Hai, Xiu-ge, Kris-ge," sapa Tao sambil tersenyum

"Ah, hai, Tao-ie," balas Xiumin dengan tersenyum lebar "Mau pergi bersama Kris lagi?"

"Ya, Tao akan pergi bersama-ku," kini giliran Kris yang bersuara "Ia akan menemani-ku membeli buku yang kubutuhkan itu. Kau kan tidak bisa menemani-ku hari ini. Ya sudah, aku mengajak Tao saja."

"Ohh, arraseo," mata Xiumin berbinar "Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu, ne? Hati-hati di jalan. Dan selamat bersenang-senang!"

Ketika Xiumin sudah akan melangkahkan kaki menjauh, tiba-tiba Kris menarik tangan Xiumin dan memeluknya. Kris mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di pipi chubby milik Xiumin.

"Nanti kau ku telfon, ne? Jaga diri-mu, chagiya," kata Kris lembut "Bye."

Muncul semburat merah di pipi Xiumin. Lalu, dengan cepat, ia membalikkan badan dan berlari pergi.

"Nah, Tao. Ayo kita pergi," ajak Kris ketika Xiumin sudah menghilang "Aku harus buru-buru."

Tao hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Hatinya masih sakit karena melihat pemandangan menyakitkan tadi. Astaga. Kenapa Kris harus melakukan hal itu di depannya? Apakah Kris tidak tau kalau Tao tersakiti ketika melihat pemandangan itu?

Kris berjalan terlebih dahulu. Berjalan meninggalkan Tao yang terpaku di tempat. Tapi, Tao cepat-cepat menyandarkan diri-nya dan berjalan cepat menyusul Kris.

"Gege mau pergi ke toko buku yang di depan stasiun atau yang di samping restoran?"

"Di samping restoran. Bukankah kemarin sudah kuberitahu?"

"Oh iya. Aku lupa, ge. Mian," kata Tao sambil mengusap tengkuknya. Ia merasa aneh dengan kecanggungan yang ada

"Nanti dari toko buku, kita makan dulu, ne? Aku akan mentraktir-mu," kata Kris "Sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena sudah mau menemani-ku ke toko buku."

"Eh? Tidak perlu, ge," kata Tao cepat "Sudah bisa menemani gege saja aku sudah senang, kok."

"Sudahlah. Kau harusnya bersyukur saja aku mau mentraktir-mu, oke?" kata Kris "Dan.. eum. Sepertinya itu teman-mu, kan? Siapa namanya? Park Chanyeol?"

"Oh! Ya! Yeollie!" Tao melambaikan tangannya kearah Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri sambil bersandar pada gerbang sekolah "Kenapa kau masih di sini? Kok tidak pulang?"

"Ah, hai, Tao," sapa Chanyeol. Matanya sesekali melirik Kris "Aku menunggu Baekhyun hyung dulu. Baru sehabis itu aku akan pulang bersama-nya. Ia mau melihat album baru SNSD."

"Ah, tentu saja. Baekhyun hyung kan SONE sejati," kata Tao sambil tertawa kecil "Ya sudah, aku duluan, ne? Pay pay!"

"Ah, ne," balas Chanyeol "Hati-hati, ya?"

"Ahaha, ne. Kau juga hati-hati. Awas, nanti Baekhyun hyung pasti histeris karena melihat album SNSD-mu itu,"

"Ahaha, ya. Aku tau itu," balas Chanyeol "Sudah sana, pergi. Kau buru-buru, kan? Dan, oh ya. Nanti aku akan meng-SMS mu, oke?"

"Oke!" balas Tao "Bye-bye Yeollie!"

Tao melambaikan tangannya pada Chanyeol dan mulai berjalan. Tao memperhatkan Kris yang daritadi diam saja.

"Gege kenapa diam saja?"

"Aku tidak diam," balas Kris datar "Sudah. Ayo cepat jalannya."

Tao pun mengangguk. Sisa perjalanan mereka diisi dengan kecanggungan karena keheningan yang diciptakan oleh Kris. Tao benar-benar merasa payah. Biasanya ia bisa bersikap ramai dan cerewet. Tapi, begitu berada di dekat Kris, kenapa rasanya kemampuan bicara-nya menjadi menurun? Bahkan, Tao merasa tak bisa berbicara sama sekali karena terlalu… senang, mungkin?

"Ge, itu toko buku-nya di sana," kata Tao sambil menunjuk ke seberang jalan "Dan itu restorannya. Kita harus menyeberang."

"Aku tau itu," balas Kris "Ayo menyeberang."

GREP.

Tao membulatkan matanya ketika merasakan tangan Kris yang menggenggam tangannya. Ia dapat merasakan pipi-nya memerah. Dalam sejarah hubungan mereka, baru kali ini Kris memegang tangannya. Dan hal ini sukses membuat Tao sangat senang.

"Hati-hati. Perhatikan langkahmu," kata Kris

Tao menundukkan wajah-nya. Berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang mulai menjalari pipi-nya. Tao benar-benar tak habis fikir. Apa yang sebenarnya Kris fikirkan saat ini? Kenapa Kris tiba-tiba saja menggengam tangannya? Sebelumnya, menyentuh rambut Tao saja tak mau.

Tao tersadar ketika akhirnya mereka telah sampai di dalam bangunan yang berisi banyak buku itu. Kris berkeliling dari rak ke rak. Sedangkan Tao hanya mengikuti Kris tanpa tau harus berbuat apa.

"Gege sebenarnya mencari buku apa?" tanya Tao sambil menatap Kris polos "Mungkin aku bisa membantu…"

"Tidak perlu," jawab Kris "Buku ini, untuk hadiah, sebenarnya."

"Eh? Hadiah? Untuk siapa?" tanya Tao "Apakah untuk… Xiu-ge?"

"Yah… iya. Untuk dia," jawab Kris "Sebentar lagi Xiu Xiu ulangtahun, dan aku tidak mau kalah dengan Chen dalam hal memberikannya hadiah."

Xiu Xiu. Panggilan sayang dari Kris untuk Xiumin rupanya. Hhh. Lagi dan lagi. Xiumin membuat Tao semakin iri.

"Bukankan Xiu-ge butuh buku untuk mendukung kegiatan bela diri-nya?" tanya Tao lagi "Kenapa gege tidak memberikannya buku seperti itu? Mungkin tambahan kue-kue dan juga bunga akan membuat Xiu-ge sangat senang."

Oh. Apa lagi yang Tao lakukan sekarang? Membantu orang yang ia cintai memberi hadiah untuk kekasihnya? Kenapa Tao sangat mudah melakukannya?

"Ah, mungkin benar juga, kata-mu. Aku tidak memikirkannya," gumam Kris "Gomawo, ne? Ternyata keputusan-ku tidak salah untuk mengajak-mu kesini."

Kris memberikan seulas senyum untuk Tao. Membuat jantung Tao berdegup kencang dan rona merah –lagi- muncul di pipinya. Senyuman Kris saja sudah ber efek seperti ini pada Tao.

"A-Ah, ne," balas Tao "U-Umm, mungkin buku ini…"

-0-

Kini Kris dan Tao sudah berada di restoran. Kris sudah menyelesaikan kegiatannya kira-kira 20 menit yang lalu. Dengan bantuan Tao, ia dapat memilih buku dengan cepat.

"Kau benar-benar membantu-ku hari ini, Tao," kata Kris "Dan sebagai ucapan terimakasih, kau boleh memesan apapun yang kau mau. Jangan fikirkan berapa harga-nya. Aku sama sekali tidak masalah."

"Eh? Benarkah, ge?" mata Tao berbinar senang. Restoran ini adalah restoran favorit-nya karena menyajikan berbagai makanan kesukaannya. Seperti makanan daging, _cake _stroberi, es krim, dan lainnya.

"Iya," balas Kris "Sudah cepat bilang padaku kau mau apa? Nanti aku yang pesankan kesana."

"Eumm… aku mau bulgogi, _cake _stroberi, es krim vanilla-coklat, dan_ strawberry milkshake_," kata Tao. Itu adalah menu tetap-nya kalau berkunjung ke restoran ini

"Eh? Bulgogi? Kenapa harus ada bulgogi? Memang nanti rasa-nya tidak aneh?" tanya Kris sambil mengangkat alisnya. Ia benar-benar heran dengan menu yang di sebutkan Tao

"Rasanya tidak aneh kok, ge," balas Tao "Aku sudah sering memesan menu seperti itu di restoran ini."

"Hmm, baiklah, terserah-mu saja," balas Kris "Aku pesan dulu, ne?"

"Ne, ge,"

Setelah Tao menganggukan kepalanya, Kris bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju tempat pemesanan makanan. Tao hanya dapat memandangi punggung Kris. Dan akhirnya, setelah melihat Kris telah mengantri di belakang orang-orang lain, Tao mengalihkan pandangannya. Dan mata-nya langsung terpaku pada satu titik.

'I-Itu… handphone Kris-ge, kan?' batin Tao 'Kenapa Kris-ge meninggalkannya?'

Tao melihat handphone milik Kris yang tergeletak begitu saja di meja. Rasa penasaran langsung membuncah di diri Tao. Ia ingin sekali tau apa saja yang ada di handphone milik Kris.

'Ambil-tidak-ambil-tidak-ambil.. argh!' Tao sibuk berfikir. Apakah ia akan mengambil handphone milik Kris atau tidak. Tao tau, mengambil barang milik orang lain tanpa izin itu memang perbuatan yang tidak terpuji. Tapi, masalahnya akan berbeda kalau orang lain itu tidak tau, kan?

Akhirnya, dengan secepat kilat Tao mengambil handphone yang tergeletak itu. Ia menyembunyikan handphone itu di bawah meja.

Tao membuka-buka inbox SMS milik Kris. Dari Xiumin semua. Membuat hati Tao begitu perih karena menyadari kalau ia bahkan tidak memiliki nomor telefon Kris.

Untuk menghindari rasa perih yang lebih lanjut, Tao memutuskan untuk membuka galeri foto. Ia berharap tidak akan ada hal yang menyakiti hatinya. Namun ternyata, ia salah.

Semua foto yang ada di handphone Kris adalah foto diri Xiumin. Baik Xiumin yang menyadari diri-nya tengah di foto sampai Xiumin yang di foto diam-diam oleh Kris. Dan Tao merasa hati-nya bertambah perih, karena menyadari tidak ada foto-nya satu pun di handphone Kris. Hal itu membuat Tao tersadar, kalau Kris memang tidak mencintainya seperti Kris mencintai Xiumin.

Tao berusaha keras untuk meredam rasa perih yang timbul di hati-nya. Ia langsung menaruh handphone Kris di tempat sebelumnya. Tidak berniat untuk mengetahui lebih lanjut apa yang ada di handphone Kris itu. Satu hal yang Tao pelajari, meminjam barang seseorang tanpa izin memang tidak boleh dilakukan. Lihat kan, apa yang terjadi? Kini ia merasa bahwa hati-nya sangat sakit dan sesak.

'Kris-ge memang tidak mencintai-ku, ya?'

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

Heart To Hurt

Cast: EXO

Summary: Tao mencintai Kris. Dengan melihat senyuman Kris saja, sudah dapat membuat Tao senang sekali. Apalagi sekarang? Ketika Tao sudah menjadi 'kekasih' Kris. Bad Summary. TaoRis/KrisTao. Slight!KrisMin/ChenMin/ChanTao. BL. DLDR!

-0-

Ketika Tao terbangun di pagi harinya, ia masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana acara makannya dengan Kris berjalan canggung karena dirinya yang terus diam dan tak mengeluarkan suara. Kris sudah berusaha untuk mengajaknya mengobrol, tapi, tidak ada balasan dari Tao. Dan jujur, Tao menyesali-nya.

'Harusnya aku tak bersikap seperti itu. Duhh.'

Ia merasa benar-benar tak enak. Bagaimana kalau Kris marah pada-nya? Bagaimana kalau Kris memutuskan untuk tidak lagi berbicara dengan-nya? Bagaimana kalau Kris _memutuskan_ dirinya? Hhh.

'Ini salah-mu, Tao bodoh!' batin Tao 'Akh. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah.'

Dan karena ia begitu sampai rumah langsung menenggelamkan diri di tempat tidur, ia sama sekali tak terbangun sampai pagi, ia tak sadar sama sekali kalau Chanyeol meng-SMSnya berulangkali. Aduh.

'Hhh. Acara mengintip handphone itu merusak segala-nya!'

Kini Tao sedang di perjalanan menuju sekolahnya. Ia memang biasa berjalan kaki, karena rumahnya cukup dekat dengan sekolah. Lagipula, ia suka jalan pagi. Sehat, menurutnya.

"Tao?"

Tao tersentak ketika mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Ia sedang melamun, tadi.

Tao menoleh kearah asal suara. Ia mengerjapkan mata ketika melihat sesosok bertubuh tinggi yang sedang menaiki motor besarnya itu.

"Eumm…,"

"Ini aku, Chanyeol! Masa teman-mu sendiri tidak tau?"

"A-Ah! Yeollie!" Tao tersenyum senang "Tumben Yeollie pergi pagi."

"Hehh, kau mengejekku?" sosok tinggi itu membuka helm-nya, dan menampakkan wajah happy virus-nya "Kebetulan hari ini aku belum mengerjakan PR Cho songsaengnim, maka dari itu aku mau pagi-pagi ke sekolah."

"Eh? Maksudnya?" Tao menatap Chanyeol polos. Membuat Chanyeol ingin sekali mencubit pipi lembut namja di hadapannya itu.

"Hhh, aku mau menyontek, Huang Zi Tao," kata Chanyeol "Sudahlah, kalau mau mendapatkan buku Kyuhyun si anak pintar, harus cepat-cepat! Kajja!"

"Eh? Aku kan-,"

"Sudah ayo cepat. Naik ke motor-ku. Atau kau mau aku gendong?"

"Eh? Tidak!"

Tao buru-buru menaiki motor Chanyeol. Ia takut kalau Chanyeol benar-benar menggendongnya. Hii. Membayangkannya saja Tao sudah takut sendiri.

"Pegangan yang erat. Aku mau ngebut!"

"M-Mwo?"

Sebelum Tao selesai dengan keheranannya, Chanyeol sudah mengenakan helm-nya kembali dan menjalankan motornya cepat. Tao yang takut akan jatuh langsung melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Chanyeol erat.

"Yeollie bodoh!" kata Tao agak keras

Chanyeol hanya tertawa di balik helm-nya itu. Menurutnya namja yang tengah memeluknya –kalau apa yang dilakukan Tao termasuk pelukan- itu sangat menggemaskan.

Chanyeol merasa hangat dan nyaman. Entah kenapa. Ia merasa tidak mau mengakhiri pelukan Tao di pinggangnya. Dan akhirnya, ia melambatkan laju motornya.

"Eh? Kenapa dipelankan?" tanya Tao. Ia sudah bersiap-siap untuk melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang Chanyeol, tapi tangan Chanyeol menahannya.

"Sudahlah, aku takut kau jatuh, tetap begitu saja," kata Chanyeol modus (?) "Dan, yah. Aku tidak mau ketahuan ngebut oleh guru."

"Ohh, arraseo."

Terjadi keheningan diantara Chanyeol dan Tao. Chanyeol masih menikmati bagaimana hangat dan nyamannya pelukan Tao.

"Yeollie, gerbang sekolah sudah muncul, tuh."

"Bukannya gerbang sekolah memang sudah ada dari dulu? Kenapa baru muncul?"

"Aishh, bukan itu maksud-ku!" Tao melepaskan pelukannya dan menggunakannya untuk memukul punggung Chanyeol "Kau ini. Jangan terlalu bodoh!"

"Haha, terserahlah," balas Chanyeol. Ia sedikit kecewa karena rasa hangat dan nyaman itu hilang

Ketika motor Chanyeol mulai memasuki gerbang sekolah, Tao dapat melihat Kris dan Xiumin yang berjalan berdampingan. Tao langsung berusaha untuk menghindari pemandangan itu.

Chanyeol yang menyadari apa yang Tao lihat langsung menghela nafas. Ia buru-buru memakirkan motornya dan mengajak Tao untuk ke kelas.

"Ayo turun," kata Chanyeol "Sudah sampai."

Tao menganggukan kepalanya. Ia turun dari motor Chanyeol dengan mudahnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mau melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Sudah, kalau memang tak mau di lihat tidak usah di lihat," kata Chanyeol "Daripada sakit nanti-nya."

Tao dapat merasakan tangan Chanyeol yang menggenggam tangannya. Chanyeol menarik-nya ke kelas.

Saat berjalan menuju kelas, mereka berdua melewati Kris dan Xiumin. Entah kedua orang itu menyadari keberadaan mereka atau tidak. Tapi yang pasti, Tao hanya ingin cepat-cepat pergi ke kelasnya.

Tanpa Tao sadari, Kris menyadari dan melihat keberadaan Tao. Ia dapat melihat tangan 'hoobae'nya yang digenggam oleh… siapa kemarin?

'Dia… siapa?'

Kris menggeleng-gelengkan kepala-nya. Aish, untuk apa ia memedulikan 'hoobae'nya itu? Lagipula, kalau-pun itu pacar Tao, memang ia harus peduli? Biar saja. Tao kan… ya, begitu.

Kris mengedikkan bahu-nya lalu kembali memusatkan perhatian-nya pada Xiumin. Ia menghela nafas kasar ketika melihat Chen yang tengah berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Xiu Xiu, ayo pergi," ajak Kris sambil menarik tangan Xiumin "Sebentar lagi bel."

"E-Eh, tapi…" Xiumin menoleh kearah Chen "Tapi aku harus-"

"Sudah, ayo cepat!" tanpa sadar Kris membentak kekasih-nya itu. Ia sudah terlalu kesal pada namja ber-suara bagus itu

"Kris!" Xiumin menyentakkan tangan Kris "Ayolah! Aku kemarin membawa earphone Chen, maka dari itu aku harus mengembalikannya sekarang. Biarkan aku mengembalikannya dulu, oke?"

Xiumin menatap Kris tajam sebelum membalikan tubuh-nya dan berjalan menuju Chen. Kris menggeram kesal dan memutuskan untuk pergi.

-0-

"Yeollie, kata-nya tadi mau meminjam PR-nya Kyuhyun?" tanya Tao ketika melihat Chanyeol yang menelungkupkan wajah-nya di meja

"Eh? Tidak usah-lah. Kata Kyuhyun hari ini Cho songsaengnim tidak masuk," balas Chanyeol sambil menatap Tao sekilas "Sudahlah. Pelajaran pertama kan pelajaran Lee songsaengnim, ia juga tidak masuk."

"Eh? Benarkah? Jadi waktu free sampai istirahat?"

"Ne. Maanfatkan waktu untuk tidur, Tao-ie."

Tao menganggukan kepala-nya semangat. Seperti murid-murid lain, ia juga senang kalau ada free time. Siapa sih, yang tidak senang kalau ada free time?

Tao memilih untuk mendengarkan lagu dari ponsel-nya melalui _earphone_. Ketika ia tengah memilih lagu, tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka.

"Hei! Kata Kwok songsaengnim, nanti saat pelajaran sehabis istirahat kelas kita akan digabung dengan kelas 3-2!"

Tao yang awal-nya tidak tertarik melihat raut wajah panik Suho, ketua kelas-nya itu, langsung mendongakkan wajah-nya dan menatap Suho kaget. Kelas-nya… akan digabung dengan kelas 3-2? Kelas-nya Kris dan Xiumin? Aish.

"Kenapa bisa?" tanya Ricky, salah satu teman sekelas-nya "Kenapa kelas kita digabung dengan kelas 3? Tidak masuk akal!"

Suho menghela nafas-nya. "Kata Kwok songsaengnim, ia lupa kalau ia harus mengajar kelas kita, dan terlanjur membuat janji untuk mengajar kelas 3-2. Ketika teringat akan kelas kita, ia langsung memutuskan untuk menggabung kelas 3-2 dan kelas kita. Kebetulan materi yang sedang dipelajari hampir mirip. Arraseo?"

Tao menghela nafas-nya. Padahal ia sudah sebisa mungkin berusaha menghindari melihat Kris dan Xiumin bersama, tapi ini? Hal ini seakan-akan keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak pada-nya.

"Panda, mau bolos pelajaran Kwok songsaengnim?" tanya Chanyeol mengagetkan Tao "Kau tau? Sebenarnya aku sangat malas hadir di pelajaran lelaki tua itu. Menyebalkan."

"Aish, Chanyeollie! Tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu," kata Tao sambil memukul lengan Chanyeol pelan "Lagipula, aku tidak mau membolos pelajaran Kwok songsaengnim. Pelajarannya penting, tau!"

Chanyeol tertawa pelan melihat reaksi Tao. Ia tau, mustahil untuk mengajak namja bermata panda ini bolos dari pelajaran. Pelajaran apapun. Bahkan pelajaran yang paling membosankan sekalipun. Tao adalah anak baik-baik, dan hal itulah yang membuat Chanyeol sedikit banyak jadi lebih peduli pada Tao.

"Yeollie, pelajaran Kwok songsaengnim sehabis istirahat, kan?" tanya Tao pada Chanyeol.

"Ne, memang kenapa?"

"Aniyo,"

Tao kini kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada handphonenya. Ia sibuk memilih lagu apa yang akan ia dengarkan. Sedangkan Chanyeol? Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk menidurkan dirinya.

-0-

Xiumin kini terlihat sedikit menjaga jarak dengan Kris. Bagaimanapun, ia masih marah dengan namja yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu. Walaupun tadi dibiarkan pergi, tetap saja menurutnya sikap Kris sangat keterlaluan. Apalagi ia melakukan itu di depan Chen. Membuat Chen tadi sempat ingin menjauhi Xiumin karena sikap Kris, yang untungnya tidak jadi dilakukan karena bujukan dan aegyo yang dilakukan oleh Xiumin.

"Xiu," Kris yang tidak tahan dengan sikap Xiumin memutuskan untuk mendekati namja berpipi chubby itu lebih dulu. "Kau marah padaku?"

"Menurutmu?" Xiumin membalas pertanyaan Kris dengan nada dinginnya. "Sudahlah. Jangan ganggu aku."

"Aku tidak mengganggumu, Kim Minseok," kata Kris sambil menghela nafasnya "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau marah padaku. Aku ingin meminta maaf. Apakah itu sangat sulit?"

"Ah! Kau mau meminta maaf?" balas Xiumin sambil menatap Kris. "Oke, aku maafkan. Lalu, apa lagi?"

"Aish! Kau tidak memaafkanku, oke? Aku tau itu!"

"Kau bilang kau ingin aku memaafkanmu, kan? Lalu? Aku sudah memaafkanmu! Tapi kau tidak mengatakan kalau kau tidak ingin aku mendiamkanmu!"

"Aku tidak ingin kau mendiamkanku, oke?!" kata Kris "Ya Tuhan! Kau ini kenapa, sih?"

"Aku kenapa?! Kau yang kenapa! Kenapa kau memperlakukanku dengan kasar seperti itu, eoh?! Terlebih kau melakukannya di hadapan Chen! Kau telah melukai perasaannya! Kau bersikap seolah-olah kau sangat membencinya!"

Kris menghela nafasnya kasar. "Aku memang membencinya! Sangat! Ia telah… aish! Lupakan!"

Xiumin memang tidak tau kalau Kris sudah mengetahui perasaannya terhadap Chen. Dan Kris juga memang tidak berminat untuk mengatakannya pada Xiumin. Biarkan hal ini menjadi rahasianya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau membencinya? Ia kan pria yang baik! Ia juga tidak pernah melakukan hal salah padamu!"

Kemarahan Kris hampir memuncak ketika Xiumin mengatakan 'ia juga tidak pernah melakukan hal salah padamu!' itu. Tapi ia berusaha meredam emosinya agar tidak membuat suasana lebih buruk.

"Sudah aku bilang, lupakan saja, oke?" balas Kris. "Hhh, sudahlah. Maafkan aku, ya?"

Xiumin menatap Kris, akhirnya, ia menghela nafasnya. "Iya, aku maafkan. Tapi jangan berbuat seperti itu lagi, ya? Terutama di depan Chen."

Kris sudah sangat ingin bertanya 'mengapa Chen?' tapi ia memilih untuk menutup mulut. Ia tidak mau Xiumin marah lagi padanya.

"Hei, kalian sudah dengar belum?" tiba-tiba sosok Yongguk, ketua kelas mereka, mendatangi mereka berdua. "Katanya kelas kita akan digabung dengan kelas 2-4 nanti, saat pelajaran tambahan Kwok songsaengnim."

"Sehabis istirahat, kan?" tanya Xiumin. "Ne, sehabis istirahat. Katanya, nanti kita yang ke kelas 2-4."

"Aish, merepotkan."

Kris menghela nafas kesal. Kelas 2-4? Itu berarti kelas Tao. Apakah namja bertubuh tinggi dan berambut ikal itu juga sekelas dengan Tao? Kris malas sekali. Entah kenapa.

"Kris, kelas 2-4 itu kelas Tao kan?" tanya Xiumin sambil menatap Kris. "Humm, aku ingin lihat kalau dia di kelas bagaimana."

"Ya, kelas itu memang kelasnya Tao," balas Kris cuek. "Sudahlah, tidak usah difikirkan tentang kelas itu. Setelah ini pelajaran Eun songsaengnim. Kau sudah mengerjakan tugasnya belum?"

-0-

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Bel istirahat telah berbunyi dan para siswa langsung berhambur keluar dari kelas masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan siswa di kelas Tao dan Chanyeol. Saat Tao mau mengajak Chanyeol keluar, ternyata anak itu masih tidur.

"Yeollie?" Tao memanggil Chanyeol sambil menyentuh lengan namja berambut ikal itu. "Bangun, sudah istirahat."

Chanyeol tidak juga bangun. Membuat Tao menghela nafas kesal. "Chanyeol!" Tao memanggil Chanyeol lagi. "PARK CHANYEOL!"

"Huwaa!" Chanyeol langsung terbangun dari tidurnya. Berterimakasihlah pada Tao yang telah meneriakan nama lengkapnya persis di telinganya. Bagaimana cara ia tidak bangun, coba?

"Maafkan aku, Yeollie," kata Tao sambil tertawa kecil. "Sudahlah, mau ke kantin, tidak?"

"Humm, iya. Ayo," ajak Chanyeol. "Traktir aku, ya?"

"Enak saja! Beli sendiri!"

Chanyeol terus membujuk Tao agar ia mau mentraktirnya. Bahkan ketika mereka sampai di kantin Chanyeol masih mengeluarkan segala kata rayuan agar Tao mau luluh dan membelikannya makanan. Aigoo, dasar Park Chanyeol.

"Aish! Iya, iya! Kau mau apa, eoh?"

"Akhirnya! Umm, tidak usah mahal-mahal. Kue beras sudah cukup," kata Chanyeol sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Dan juga latte!"

PLETAK!

"Aww! Appo!"

Chanyeol melihat Tao dengan pandangan bertanya. Kenapa namja manis mirip panda itu tiba-tiba menjitaknya? Memang dikira tidak sakit?

"Kau kira latte itu murah! Aku saja minum latte kalau ditraktir Baekhyun hyung! Pilih yang lain! Lemontea, misalnya."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Tao memang sangat disiplin dalam masalah uang. Itu karena orangtuanya memang memberi uang saku perbulan. Jadi jangan heran kalau Tao yang manis akan berubah menjadi Tao yang tegas kalau menyangkut masalah uang.

"Ya, ya. Aku pilih lemon tea. Puas?" balas Chanyeol sambil merangkul pundak Tao yang lebih pendek beberapa senti dibandingkan dirinya.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol! Kenapa aku dirangkul begini?" protes Tao kesal. "Aku kan belum memesan makanan!"

"Lalu kenapa? Memang ada masalah kalau aku merangkulmu, eum?" balas Chanyeol dengan nada menggoda. "Sudahlah, ayo cepat!"

Tao dan Chanyeol berjalan beriringan menuju tempat pemesanan makanan dengan posisi Tao yang masih dirangkul oleh Chanyeol, walaupun Tao terus saja berusaha melepaskan rangkulan Chanyeol di pundaknya. Tapi apa daya. Kekuatan Chanyeol memang lebih besar daripada dirinya.

Tanpa diketahui oleh Tao dan Chanyeol, sosok Kris yang saat itu tengah makan bersama teman-temannya, dan tentu saja dengan Xiumin, tengah memperhatikan kedekatan Tao dan Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu intim. Kris hampir menggeram kesal dan meremukkan kaleng soda yang berada di tangannya saat melihat Chanyeol merangkul Tao. Andai saja ia tak ingat kalau ia sedang berada bersama teman-temannya. Mungkin kaleng soda itu sudah remuk.

Kris bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan perasaannya. Kenapa ia tiba-tiba terlihat, emm, cemburu? Apakah… apakah ia mulai mencintai Tao?

-TBC-

Huwaa. Akhirnya fic ini dilanjut juga. Mianhae buat readersdeul yang nungguin u.u *kayakadayangnungguinaja #ehh *plaked. Dan mianhae untuk lanjutan yang tidak memuaskan ini u.u

Thanks To: **Fly21, **mademoiselle, Guest, **BabySuLayDo, kwonlee1812, Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic, **Ryu, **Hanny TaoRis EXOtic, **Guest(2), Guest(putchan), ajib4ff, **vickykezia23, Asha lightyagamikun, ImaKRYelf15, Shin Min Hwa, aniyoong, IyaSiBum, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw. **Makasih ya udah review *deepbow* Maaf ga bisa bales review kalian u.u

Last, mind to review?


End file.
